Protective Forces
by ElberethUndomiel
Summary: Usagi is betrayed by the inners, and is blasted to the DBZ world. She there falls in love with Mirai Trunks! Oh, and, I DON'T own DBZ or SM, so don't sue me!
1. Arrival, Having Fun, and Moving On

The girl ran to the top of the building.  
"Please, end my pain." As she whispered this, she jumped. One person heard her plea, and granted it.   
"Go, my daughter. You will be better protected where you are going." As the voice faded away, the girl fell into a body of water. 'Water?! There wasn't any water where I was!!' She passed out, and began to sink.  
A person had seen her, and dove into the cold water. He pulled her out by her waist, and flew home.  
  
PART 1  
"Dad, will she be all right?"  
"I don't know, son. We did give her a senzu bean. She should be fine." The older man replied. The girl groaned softly. As she opened her eyes, the younger one screamed,  
"Mom. She's awake!!" the girl winced from the volume in his voice. "Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be so loud!"  
"It's all right."  
"Hello, dear. My name is ChiChi, and I'm glad you're awake. It's been nearly 1week."  
"WHAT!?!?" the girl screamed as she jumped up. It was now the guy's turn to wince. "Gomen, gomen. I'm terribly sorry."   
"Don't mind them. This is my husband, Goku, and my youngest son, Goten. His older brother went to town to get some supplies. Now, tell me how you, of all people managed to land in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean?"  
The girl looked away. "I don't want to talk about that. Not yet, anyway. By the way, my name is Usagi, and it's a pleasure to meet you."  
Goku and Goten looked at each other, slightly troubled. ChiChi was speaking again.  
"Usagi, tomorrow, my friend Bulma, and myself will be going shopping. Would you like to come?"  
"Uh, ChiChi-san, I don't have ANY money with me."  
"Dear, you must call me ChiChi, and that doesn't matter. Bulma owns the largest corporation in the world."  
"Then I'll go!" Usagi said cheerfully as the screen door opened.  
"Gohan, is that you?"  
"Hai, mother." Gohan replied as he set the grocery bags down.  
"Usagi, this is Gohan, Gohan, this is Usagi." ChiChi answered Gohan's questioning glance.  
"Konnichi wa, Gohan. Arigato for saving my life."  
"How'd you know I saved you?" Gohan asked quietly.  
"I may have been unconscious, but that doesn't mean I can't hear things." Was Usagi's cryptic reply.  
"That's just plain weird." Gohan muttered as he looked at his father again. "C'mon dad, let's spar."  
"Can I watch?" Usagi asked as she stood up.  
"Ano- I um...Dad?" Gohan finally asked.  
"I don't see any harm in it. Usagi-chan, I must warn you to stay out of the way. Our fights get pretty nasty sometimes. Will you attempt to stay out of our way?"  
"Hai Goku-san. I'll try to stay out of the way."  
"Dad, let's go!!!" Gohan said impatiently. "I want to train for the fight with Cell!"  
"Ano...who's Cell?" Usagi asked quietly. Goku and Gohan stared at her like she was crazy.  
"Onegai tell me you're joking!!" Goku yelped abruptly.  
"I honestly don't know who Cell is!!! Onegai tell me about him." Usagi said quietly.  
"Cell is a guy that's trying to take over the world. He uses some of our friends fighting skills, and is very powerful." Gohan explained. "We're training so we can beat him."  
"Can I come to the fight?" Usagi asked, as she looked straight into Goku's eyes. He hesitated. Goku knew that she would probably be hurt if she came. Usagi could see Goku's indecision. She suddenly had an idea.  
"Goku-san, I know how to fight. If you'll spar with me, you choosing what I have to do to win, I'll do it."  
"If you don't fall out of the ring or surrender for 3 minutes, I'll let you come." Goku said slowly.  
"What ring?" Usagi asked as she looked around.  
"The one we're making right now. Is it a deal?"  
"Hai." Usagi said, and they shook hands. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail as Goku took off his weighted boots since they were made of metal. Usagi stepped into the circle as Goku crouched into a fighting stance. Gohan set the timer, and watched Usagi. She put her hands in front of her face, but didn't crouch down.  
"Ready?" Gohan asked. They both nodded. "GO!!!"   
Goku beckoned Usagi forward. She moved slowly, watching his every move. He began to circle around her. As he threw a punch at her, Usagi flipped over his head. He turned, and was hit in the face by Usagi's punch. He wiped blood off of is face, and caught Usagi's next punch. He twisted her arm behind her back, and pulled her to him. He wasn't expecting her to do one thing though. She did a one-legged sweep, broke free of his grip, and kicked him in the stomach.   
Goku retaliated by punching Usagi across the face. She did a drop kick, and then flipped up from the ground. Goku powered up slightly. Usagi was getting hit by 1/2 of his kicks and punches. Then, the timer went off.  
Goku and Usagi stopped fighting. Gohan rushed over, and said,   
"Cool! Usagi gets to come! Demo, shouldn't she learn how to fly?"   
"Hai, she should." Goku said as he turned to Usagi. "Usagi-chan, daijoubu ka?"  
"Hai. A little sore, demo, I'll live."  
"That's a relief. Chichi would skin me alive if you were too sore."  
"Hey, dad, can I teach Usagi how to fly?" Gohan asked excitedly.  
"Ano...I don't really want to learn how to fly. Demo I will." Usagi said quickly as she saw the look on Goku and Gohan's faces. "So, how old are you, Gohan-kun?"  
"Just call me Gohan, and I'm 13. How old are you?"  
"I'm 17. Say, d'you have any friends?"   
"Of course!!" Gohan said indignantly. "They're all just a lot older than me."  
"Hey!" yelled a very angry Chichi. "Why is Usagi-chan bleeding? Goku, if you hurt her for no reason, I swear I'll-"  
"Relax Chichi-san. I was sparring with Goku-san, and Gohan was just getting ready to teach me how to fly."  
"Oh no you don't!!" Chichi yelled and went ranting on. "I TOLERATED GOHAN BEING TRAINED, DEMO I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO CORRUPT USAGI!!!!!!!!!"  
Goku winced. He'd been expecting that.   
"Chichi," Goku said gently. "It was Usagi-chan's choice to fight with me. You can't control her. It's her decision to learn to fly. I let you get away without me training Goten, demo, this is NOT your child. Chichi, I'm putting my foot down just this one time. Let Usagi do as she pleases."  
"Oh, all right!!" Chichi said as she threw her hands up in defeat.   
"Cool!! Arigato Chichi-san!" Usagi squealed as she hugged the older woman. Chichi began to choke.   
"Usagi... do you... think... you could... LET ME GO!"  
"Gomen! Gomen!" Usagi wailed as she released Chichi.  
"Quite all right. Now, Goku, I expect you to be back for dinner with Usagi and Gohan. IS THAT CLEAR???"   
"Hai." Goku muttered as he picked Usagi up.  
"PUT ME DOWN!!" Usagi shrieked as she uselessly kicked her legs. Gohan laughed, and rose into the air. Usagi screamed and clung tightly to Goku. Goku laughed at Usagi's fear.   
"Let's get going." Goku suggested. Gohan nodded.   
"Hey Dad, can I teach Usagi how to fly the way Piccolo-san taught me to fly?" Gohan asked as they landed on a cliff.  
"How's that?" Goku asked suspiciously.  
"You throw them over the cliff." Gohan said simply. "It's either fly or die."   
Goku nodded his consent. Goku quickly put Usagi down; Gohan walked up to Goku, and told his father to go to the bottom just in case. Gohan snuck up behind Usagi, who was looking over the cliff nervously. Gohan suddenly shoved her. With a shriek of surprise, Usagi yelled,   
"Gohan-kun that wasn't fair!!" Just as she neared Goku, she stopped abruptly. Gohan smirked in triumph. She was flying.  
"You know, you can open your eyes." Gohan said as he flew down to her. Goku flew upwards, carefully watching Usagi. Hesitantly, she opened her eyes.  
"Sugoi! I'm flying!!!" Usagi shrieked happily, doing a weird type of jig in the air. With a small shriek, she plummeted down a few inches.   
"Don't lose concentration." Goku whispered in her ear as he caught her. "It's a lot harder to fly quickly, let alone move at all."  
"Dad, let's teach her how to move around." Gohan said quietly. Goku nodded. "Usagi, hovering is simple. Moving is about 10 times harder than flying. Focus a small amount of ki on moving in a certain direction. Soon, you should be able to move without using a lot of your energy."  
15 minutes later, Usagi was able to move backwards, forwards, and just about any direction she wanted at a reasonable speed. Goku was amazed at how quickly she learned.   
"Guys, it's time to go home for dinner." Goku said quietly.   
"Aww man! Hey, Goku-san, do you think that I can train with you guys to get stronger?" Usagi asked quietly.  
"Iie. I've let you train with us long enough. Chichi-chan is already very mad at me. Besides, she needs somebody that's not a guy, and is fun to hang out with." Goku said.  
"Demo-" Usagi began.  
"No but's young lady." Goku said sternly. "Now let's get going, ne?"   
"Okay." Gohan said as he rose into the air. "Usagi can fly too. This is SO totally cool!!!" With that, Gohan took off into the coming dusk.  
"No fair!" Usagi wailed as Goku also sped past her. "Guys, I'm gonna get lost in this area!!! GUYS???"   
Usagi slowed down a bit. What were the odds that she would have to stay out all night? Very high. 'What am I gonna do? I am so TOTALLY lost, not to mention the fact that I think I'm in a different dimension. Oh this is just great!!! Get everyone worried about you. Now how am I gonna get back to Goku-san's home?'   
Usagi began cursing vulgarly under her breath. A man that was also flying heard her mutter,  
"Kuso! They don't even have the courtesy to wait up for me..." Usagi went ranting on.  
"Ano- excuse me, miss?" the man asked.  
"NANI???" Usagi yelled angrily.  
"Oi, calm down. It just looked like you were lost, so I wanted to help you. My name is Trunks. What's yours?"  
"Watashi wa Tsukino, Usagi. I'm staying with Son, Goku-san who just taught me how to fly with Gohan-kun. Then, they forget I can't fly that well yet, and just leave me here."  
"I was heading over there anyway." Trunks said quietly as he looked at Usagi. 'She's pretty hot. I wouldn't mind asking her out.' He blushed at the thought, grateful for the darkness around them. "Let's get going."  
Usagi began to fly at a slow pace. "Gomen for flying so slow, it's just that I'm not quite used to it yet."  
"It's quite all right, Usagi-san." Trunks laughed. "How old are you anyways?"  
"I'm 17, and you? You look like you're at least 17."  
"I just turned 18 a few weeks ago." Trunks said quietly.   
"Cool! So, what day is it, anyway?" Usagi asked, embarrassed because she didn't know the day.  
"The 29th of June, why?" Trunks asked, perplexed as to how someone couldn't know the day.  
"NANI??? My birthday's tomorrow!!!!!" Usagi practically yelled.  
"It is?"   
"Hai." The rest of their flight was completely silent.  
"Goku-san!!!" Trunks yelled as his feet lightly touched the ground. "What's up?"  
"I gotta find Usagi-chan before Chichi gets any madder!" Goku yelled as he came outside.   
"I'm right here, Goku-san. Your friend Trunks-kun was kind enough to show me how to get here since you left me behind." Usagi said in a sweet voice. Goku winced.   
"Gomen ne, Usagi-chan. I honestly didn't mean to forget, it just sort of happened."  
"I forgive you." Usagi said as she went inside. "Konban wa, Chichi-san. Daijoubu ka?"  
"Now that you're back I feel a LOT better." Chichi muttered. "Oh, Kami-sama, I'm so glad that you're okay!!! Oh, Konban wa, Trunks. What's up?"  
"Not much. I just got a bit tired of the sayainjin no ouji. He is my father in the future and all, demo he's being particularly nasty tonight. Boy get out of my face now. You are a weak sayainjin. I cannot understand how I bred such a weakling. It all gets VERY annoying. Besides, I needed to take a break from training."  
Usagi turned towards Goku. "Goku-san, am I still sleeping on the couch because I'm about ready to pass out from the sparring and flying."  
"Oh, gomen Usagi-chan! You'll be sleeping in the bedroom next to Gohan and Goten's. They can show you where that is." Goku said.  
"C'mon, Usagi. I want to go to bed." Gohan said as he led Usagi up the stairs. Usagi had the feeling that Goku would be talking with Chichi and Trunks for a while.  
"G'night Gohan." Usagi said sleepily. She went into her bedroom and collapsed.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING...........  
Usagi woke up with a yawn. She looked over to the clock and saw that it was 9:30. She grumbled about getting up early, but still went and took a shower. When she came downstairs, she said,  
"Ohayo, Chichi-san. It looks really nice outside. Don't you think so?" what Usagi didn't see, was the shadow behind Chichi. "Ano... Chichi-san?" Usagi asked when Chichi didn't respond. She gently shook her. "Chichi?!?!"  
Usagi was getting really worried about Chichi. "Goku-san!!! Gohan-san!!!!! Something's wrong with Chichi!!"  
As Usagi turned to look for Goku and Gohan, a deep laugh came from the shadow that Usagi hadn't seen earlier. Her scream was abruptly cut off as she was kicked in the stomach. Groaning, she stood up.  
"Who the hell are you?" she managed to get out before she crashed into a table. This time, Usagi blacked out.   
  
A FEW HUNDRED KILOMETERS AWAY........  
"What was that?" Krillin yelled as he stopped sparring with Yamcha. "That ki, it's coming from Goku's house!!! It feels like baka Cell's ki!!!"   
Yamcha nodded in agreement. "We should hurry and see what's wrong."  
Along the way, they met up with Vegeta, Trunks, Tien, Chiaotzu, Android 16, Goku, and Gohan.  
"Goku, Gohan, where're Goten, Chichi, and Usagi-chan?" Trunks yelled as he caught up to the two saiyans.   
"Who's Usagi?" Tien asked as Goku sped up even more.  
"They were at the house the last time I saw them. Usagi-chan and Chichi-chan were still asleep. Goten-chan is at Master Roshi's place. Kuso!!! Why would Cell want to attack Usagi and Chichi? And where the hell is Piccolo no baka?! He should come since he's really close to Gohan. Besides, I have the feeling that this person isn't really Cell."  
"Nani!? How can this guy not be Cell??? The ki signature is almost exactly the same!!!" Vegeta yelled.  
"It's the almost exactly part that I'm worried about." Goku muttered as he picked up more speed. Gohan wasn't too far behind. "Hurry up, minna! I want to see what's wrong!"  
The guys sighed and picked up the pace. What they saw when they got there astounded them all. Even Vegeta. The house was encased in a type of bubble. Though the weirdest thing was that nothing else seemed out of the ordinary. That is, until a high ki signal suddenly appeared out of nowhere.  
"What the!? That feels like Usagi-chan's energy, only about 200 times stronger!" Goku yelled as he went through the bubble. It didn't hurt him.  
Goku ran inside to be greeted by a sickening sight. Chichi was on the floor with blood spilling out of her arm, while Usagi was getting the crap beaten out of her. Goku gently picked Chichi up, and teleported out of the building.   
"Dad, what happened to Mom? And where's Usagi-san?" Gohan asked frantically.  
"Chichi was bleeding badly, and a monster's in there beating the crap outta Usagi. I had to get Chichi out of there first. I've got to help Usagi!" Goku said in a growl as he put Chichi down and teleported. 30 seconds later, there was a sonic boom as a figure was thrown out of the house.  
Goku was right behind the monster. His aura was flaming, and he was an unstoppable monster for a few moments. He heartlessly killed the monster. The bubble disappeared. Krillin immediately flew into the house, though Trunks got there first.  
"Where the hell is Usagi-chan?" Trunks asked himself as he searched the rubble.   
"She isn't in here, so don't even bother looking." Goku said quietly. "I got to that monster, and was about to grab Usagi when it laughed at me. It said that it didn't give a damn about its death just as long as it got the hime to its master. Then, it shoved Usagi through a portal. I lost it when her ki disappeared, and killed it."  
"Why would that monster call Usagi-chan a hime?" Trunks muttered. "And where is Piccolo-san. He merged with Kami, he should be able to tell us why that thing was after Usagi."  
"I'm right here, Trunks-san." Trunks looked up to be greeted by Piccolo's green face. "And in answer to your earlier question, that thing is after Usagi because she IS a princess, the tsuki-hime to be exact. The master that that monster is talking about is Chaos. He's the polar opposite of Usagi."  
Goku stared at Piccolo in shock. "Ano- Piccolo-san, how'd you know that?"  
"Simple, Queen Serenity-sama contacted me last night to inform me that the tsuki-hime was in this dimension and in grave danger. I didn't get here in time to protect the hime, demo I know where she is. We have to hurry if we want to see her alive again." Piccolo said quietly as he turned.  
"You heard Piccolo-san. Who's coming?" Goku asked quietly as he stood up. Everybody raised their hands. "Piccolo-san, lead the way."  
Piccolo nodded and took to the air. The rest of the Z Senshi followed closely. It took about 3 hours for them to get to where they were going. It just happened to be in the middle of the Arctic.   
"Brr." Krillin shivered as he flew a bit faster. "Piccolo-san, are we almost there?"  
"We are there, Krillin-kun." Piccolo said as he flew towards the ground. "Minna-chan, she should be within a few hundred yards of here. We should go in pairs for extra safety. I'll go with Gohan-chan, Android 16-san, Goku-san and Krillin-kun will be another team. Vegeta-kun and Yamcha-kun. And lastly, Trunks-kun, Tien-kun, and Chiaotzu-kun. Let's move." Piccolo stated as he motioned Gohan to the East. Android 16, Goku, and Krillin went West. Vegeta and Yamcha went to the south, and Trunks, Tien, and Chiaotzu went to the North.  
  
20 MINUTES LATER..............  
"Minna-chan, this way!!!" Goku yelled as he faintly detected her ki. It was extremely weak. He began to fly towards it.  
"She's over here somewhere!" Goku muttered as he turned slightly.  
"Goku-san, do you know where she is?" Android 16 asked as he stopped in front of Goku.  
"Hai." Goku said as he suddenly flew downwards. When he touched the ground, he began to walk forward. His foot hit a leg.   
Usagi was on the ground, battered and bleeding, but still breathing. Goku gently picked her up, and took to the skies again. He raised his ki to signal that he'd found her, then rocketed off to Kami's lookout. He arrived there 5 minutes later.   
"Goku who is this?" Mr. Popo asked as he came up to them.  
"She's the tsuki-hime." Piccolo said as he landed. "I'm going to go ask Coryn for a senzu. I'll be right back."  
As Goku gently set Usagi down, she whimpered in pain. Gohan came up to Goku, and said,  
"Dad, where's mom?"   
"I was just getting ready to go get her." Goku said as he teleported out. When he fazed back in, Chichi was with him. The bleeding had stopped.  
"Kami-sama!!! Usagi!!" Chichi yelped and struggled to get closer to her. Goku was holding her tightly so that she wouldn't accidentally hurt Usagi.   
"Chichi, calm down! We can't risk injuring Usagi-chan right now. It'll be all right. Piccolo-san just went to get a senzu. In the meantime, Usagi shouldn't be touched or moved, ne?" Goku asked as he let Chichi go.  
At that moment, Trunks skidded to a halt on the lookout's walkway. "Goku-san, how is she?"  
Chichi immediately noticed the fact that Trunks was extremely worried. She lightly elbowed him. "You like her, don't ya?"  
Trunks turned bright red before muttering something.   
"Come again, I didn't understand you." Chichi said cheerily. Goku was listening to the conversation with interest.  
"I said, what if I do." Trunks said as he turned even redder.  
"You've got a crush on Usagi!!!" Gohan yelped suddenly. Before the poor kid knew what had happened, he was soaring through the air, a bruise forming where Trunks had hit him.  
"I've got the senzu." Piccolo said as he landed beside Usagi. The guys looked strangely at him. "Okay, what have I missed?"  
"Well," Goku began while fighting off laughter. "I think that after we give Usagi-chan the senzu, we should let her and Trunks-chan talk for awhile."  
"I agree." Chichi said.  
"I don't." Trunks muttered as he turned to Piccolo. "Would ya give her the senzu bean already?"  
"Uhh- Gomen." Piccolo said as he opened her mouth. He placed the senzu bean in her mouth, and forced her to swallow it. Her eyes slowly opened. She jumped up quite suddenly.  
"The youma!! Where is it?"  
"Relax, Usagi-chan. We destroyed it." Gohan said as he came back towards them. He still had a hand in his head where he'd been hit.  
"Daijoubu ka, Gohan-chan?" Usagi asked as she slowly sat back down.  
"Daijoubu."  
"Ano...minna, I think that we should let Usagi-chan and Trunks...talk." Chichi said as she gave Gohan a withering look. "Let's go."  
Piccolo looked at Chichi strangely.  
"Let's go." Goku said as he led them inside Kami's house.   
"That was strange." Usagi stated quietly as she turned to look at Trunks.  
"Usa...wannagooutwithme?" Trunks asked quickly.  
"Ano...can you please slow down a bit?" Usagi asked shyly.  
"Gomen. I said, do you want to go out with me?" Trunks closed his eyes, waiting for rejection. He didn't expect Usagi to do what she did next. She gave him a tight hug, and said excitedly,  
"Of course I'll go out with you!!! What'll we do, and when?"  
"I hadn't thought that far ahead." Trunks admitted before he gently brushed his lips across hers. "Uh...I...uh, Gomen. I did-"   
"Trunks-chan?" Usagi asked sweetly.  
"Hai?"  
"Shut up." With those two words, Usagi's lips captured his in a hard kiss. Trunks wrapped his arms around her slim waist, and began to apply pressure to her lips. Usagi, getting the message, opened her mouth to allow Trunks' tongue's entrance. She moaned softly as his tongue ran along the top of her bottom lip.  
"Whoo-hoo!!!" Krillin yelled as he landed beside them. "Was there something I missed?"  
Immediately, Usagi and Trunks pulled apart. Both of them were as red as tomatoes. Trunks gave Krillin a sheepish look before he turned to Usagi and said quietly, "Usa-chan, I think that you might want to go shopping for new clothes first."  
"So now you're calling her Usa-chan, eh?" Krillin asked as he walked inside. "I'll get Chichi-san for ya."  
"What happened?" Chichi asked as she rushed out. By the sheepish looks on their faces, she made a wild guess, which happened to be right on target. "You kissed her! You're an etchi! Honestly!!! Kissing her when you met her last night!"  
"I actually kissed him Chichi-san." Usagi said nervously.   
"Oh, when we go shopping today, I have to get the details!!!" Chichi chirped. "Which reminds me...GOKU!!!"  
"Hai, dear?"   
"Can you please fly me down to Bulma-chan's place? Usagi-chan, Bulma-chan, and myself need to get clothes for Usagi-chan." Chichi looked very happy.  
"Hai. Usagi-chan, since you can fly I don't need to carry you, right?" Goku asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Or maybe, if you're too tired, Trunks-san can carry you. I mean after all, you are boyfriend and girlfriend."  
"How'd you know?" Trunks asked, his face burning a brilliant magenta.  
"Well, when you hear Krillin say, 'so now you're calling her Usa-chan, eh?' it's pretty obvious."  
"Let's just get going." Usagi muttered as she jumped into the air. Since her outfit was torn slightly, Trunks took off his coat, and flew up to her.   
"You don't want to fly around with a tear in your shirt. You'll get cold. Take my jacket. I don't need it."  
"Arigato. So, what about that date?" Usagi asked as they began flying.   
"How 'bout tonight? We can go wherever you want."  
Usagi whispered something in his ear. "No way!!! You're not 18 yet anyways."  
"Yes I am! You just happen to forget that I told you that today is my 18th birthday!" Usagi said hotly. Unfortunately, Chichi overheard them.  
"Your birthday is today?!? I'll have to get you a present at the mall!!"  
"Please don't. I hardly know you. You shouldn't spend your money on me."  
"Well, I'm gonna get you a present, whether you like it or not." Chichi said hotly.  
"Fine, fine. I know when I'm beaten."  
The rest of the flight was completely silent. When they landed on the ground, Trunks went inside. It was a few more minutes before a blue-haired woman was seen coming down the stairs. Introductions were made, and they went to the mall.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING..............  
Usagi sighed and opened her eyes. Meanwhile...  
Goku and Gohan were just getting ready to train, when a scream filled the quiet air. Goku and Gohan looked at each other before they sprinted up the stairs.  
"Usagi-chan!!!" Chichi yelled as she opened the door to the girl's room. She stopped dead in her tracks, and looked around her in complete shock. Roses of every color were grouped together in vases, everywhere. I mean everywhere. There was also a path of white roses leading from Usagi's bed to the door.  
At that moment, Goku and Gohan skidded into the room. They stared in awe at all the flowers. Chichi walked forward as Usagi slid off the bed.  
"Usagi...who on Earth would send you THIS MANY flowers? Is there a card anywhere?"  
"There's a card here." Usagi said as she finally found her voice again. She opened the card and read it. It said:  
'Usagi-chan:  
You'll have to find me if you want to know who I am. Find the largest store in the mall. If you can't figure out which one is the largest, ask Bulma.  
Sayonara:  
??  
Usagi read the card two more times. She looked up at Chichi, and said with a small grin,  
"I guess I'd better get ready to go find this person."  
Goku, Gohan, and Chichi nodded, and filed out of the room. 20 minutes later, Usagi had blasted off towards the mall, and swiftly found the largest store. It was Dillard's. She went up to the Customer Service desk, and looked questioningly at the receptionist.  
"Tsukino, Usagi?" she asked smiling.  
"H-hai." Usagi stuttered.  
"Here." The woman handed Usagi a blood-red rose, and a box.   
"Arigato." Usagi bowed, turned, and opened the box. Inside was a silver tube top, and a tight pair of white pants. There was also another card. It said:  
Usagi-chan:  
Go to the shoe store at 5th and Satan. Your next clue awaits you there.  
Sayonara:  
??  
Usagi turned, and placed the card in her purse. She set off for the shoe store. 10 minutes later, she was in the shoe store, receiving a pair of shoes, another rose; this one white, and a card. She thanked the store manager, and left the store.   
Slowly, Usagi read the letter. It said:  
Usagi-chan:  
Be at Club Shattered (AN: I know, I know stupid club name, demo, my uncle works there!!!) at 8p.m. The guard at the rope will know your name, so DO NOT stand in line. Sit down where the manager tells you to. I'll be there at 8:15. Oh, and wear the outfit and shoes that you picked up today.  
Sayonara:  
??  
Usagi sighed, and flew back to the house.   
"What was that all about?" Chichi asked as Usagi opened the door with the key she'd been given.  
Usagi showed Chichi the cards and clothing. After that, Chichi said,  
"Well, you should probably start getting ready because it's nearly 6 o'clock, and I'm sure you want to take a shower."  
AT 8 O'CLOCK..............  
Usagi walked up to the pusher at the door. "Excuse me...my name's Usagi Tsukino."  
The man looked at her, looked at his list, and yelled,  
"Tom!!! That Tsukino girl is here!!!" at that moment, a man came outside.  
"Follow me please. My name is Tom Berka (AN: My uncles name!!), and it's nice to meet you. I'll be your waiter/guardian until the person you're waiting for gets here. If any guy is making you nervous, just tell me, and I'll have him thrown out."  
He had led her to a table. She ordered water, and sat back. At 8:07, a man that was obviously drunk came up to her.  
"Hey baby, wanna party?"  
"Iie." Usagi said tonelessly.   
"Come on, baby. You aren't gonna get any action just sittin' there. Come on."  
"Look pal, I said NO!!!" Usagi yelled into his face. At that moment, Tom appeared.  
"Usagi-san, is this guy bothering you?"  
"Hai." Usagi muttered quietly as Tom dragged the guy out of the club. At 8:15, a man's hand covered her eyes.  
"Konnichi wa, Usa-chan. What a surprise to see you here."   
Usagi whirled around, and was greeted be the smiling face of Trunks. His eyes were full of laughter. Usagi stood up, and yelled over the music,  
"Thanks for the birthday present!!!! Do you want to dance?"  
"That's why I told you to come here! Have I told you that that looks great on you?" He yelled back.  
"Iie, you haven't, demo, I don't care!" Usagi replied. (AN: While they're in the club, they'll always yell. I just don't want to refer to yelling all the time.)  
Trunks led Usagi onto the dance floor. It was crowded, but they didn't care. Usagi let her body move to the beat. Trunks stared at her, transfixed by her beauty. At that moment, the music was cut.  
"Yo, dudes!!!" the dj yelled. "We're gonna have a break-dancing contest!! Any entrants should come up and get a number!!! If you want, you can do partner break dancing!!! Who's gonna enter??"  
Usagi looked to Trunks, who nodded. They went up, and entered under the couples' break dancing. After the winner of the singles (the guy won a laptop), the couples' break dancing contest began. There was one couple ahead of Usagi and Trunks. Then, it was their turn. They did head spins, and many other advanced moves. After the contest was over, Usagi and Trunks were the unanimous winners. They both won laptops.  
1/2 an hour later, they left. Usagi was laughing from a joke that Trunks had just cracked. "I think that we should go back to C.C. now."  
"I agree. Hey, Usa, d'you want to go get some food first?"   
"Where?" Usagi asked as Trunks wrapped his arm around her waist.  
"I dunno. Does pizza sound good to you?"  
"How about pizza and a movie from Blockbuster?" Usagi asked.  
"Fine by me. Let's hit the video store first." Trunks gently led Usagi to Blockbuster.  
They got a new movie, and went to order a few pizzas. Usagi got pepperoni and cheese pizzas, and Trunks got a sausage and bacon pizzas. Then, they went back to C.C. As soon as they got there, Usagi said,  
"I'd better call Chichi-san to tell her that I'll be out late."  
"The phones on the wall by the kitchen." Trunks said as he poured some water and soda for them both. "Usa-chan, I'll be in the living room. D'you need anything?"  
"Iie. Konnichi wa, Goku-san. It's me, Usagi. I'm just calling to tell you that I'll be out until about 2a.m. I'll be at the Capsule Corp. Will you tell Chichi-san for me?"  
There was a long pause. "Arigato, Chichi-san." Usagi hung up the phone, and walked into the living room.  
Usagi sat by Trunks, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her to him, and they began to eat their food. When they were nearly done, Usagi whispered,  
"There's only one slice left."  
"Let's share it, ne?"  
"Okay." Usagi said brightly. They began to eat the food together. Then, they started the movie. Trunks and Usagi realized that they'd already seen the movie. By the end of the 1st hour of the movie, they were on their backs making out.   
His hand slipped gently under her shirt. She moaned softly, and jumped slightly as his hand brushed across her stomach. His lips left hers, and began to softly kiss her face. By the time they'd finished making out, the movie was already over. Panting slightly, Trunks gently kissed her cheek. She quietly said that the movie was over. Trunks nodded, and turned off the TV.   
He stood up, and helped Usagi to her feet. "I guess you need to go home before Goku-san, and Chichi-san get worried."  
"Okay. I guess we should get going." Usagi whispered sadly.  
"Do you want to stay the night?" Usagi narrowed her eyes in suspicion.   
"Trunks-chan, I'm not ready to do...that yet." Usagi struggled for the words to describe what she was trying to say.  
"I just meant that you could spend the night. I would never try anything like that yet." Trunks said quietly as his hand gently touched her shoulder. "I'm sorry if that's what you thought I meant. I just thought you didn't want to leave."  
"Well, I'm sorry for mis-interpreting what you said." Usagi whispered as Trunks turned. She wrapped her arms around the back of his chest. "I'm so sorry Trunks-chan."   
Usagi whispered as a few tears fell down her face. Trunks turned and gently wiped the tears away.  
"Usa, don't cry. I'm not angry, I'm just worried that you don't really trust me." Trunks whispered.  
"I trust you almost more than I trust myself." Usagi whispered as she smiled. "I've never told you about how I came here, have I?"  
"Ano...iie you haven't. Do you want to tell me about it?" Trunks asked as he sat down. She sat in his lap, and related the whole story.  
"...After we defeated Galaxia, Chaos disappeared. The senshi thought that Chaos had possessed me because I started becoming more responsible. They attacked me. I asked Mamoru what he felt, and h-he walked over to Rei, and kissed her. Then, he told me to go to hell. I ran to the top of a building, and jumped. My mother must have sent me to this dimension because there's no way that Pluto-san could've known about this."   
Trunks looked at Usagi with sympathy in his eyes. Gently, he wrapped his arms around her small frame. Usagi collapsed sobbing into his warm embrace. Soon after, Usagi fell asleep. Trunks gently picked her up, and slowly flew to Goku's place. He knocked quietly on the door. It was immediately by a worried looking Goku.  
"Do you realize that it's nearly 4:30 in the morning?" he hissed before he noticed Usagi's sleeping form. "What happened?"  
"We watched a movie, then she told me about how she came to this dimension. After that, she fell asleep, after sobbing." Trunks explained quietly. He gently placed her on the couch.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING............................  
Usagi yawned tiredly. 'I'm on the couch?? Trunks-chan must've brought me back. He's so sweet. To think that I would have ever assumed that he would do something like that!!! I'm so rude.' Usagi stood up, and followed her nose to the food on the table.  
"Konnichi wa, Chichi-san." Usagi said cheerfully.  
"Ohayo, Usagi-chan. Daijoubu ka?" Chichi asked as she dumped food onto Usagi's plate.  
"Hai daijoubu." Usagi said dreamily.  
"So, what happened last night?" Chichi asked as she stared questioningly at Usagi.  
"Well, Trunks-chan and I went to Club Shattered. We won the break dancing contest, and laptops. We went, got a movie, and pizzas. After we ate, we 'watched' the movie." Usagi said shaking with laughter.  
"What's so funny?" Chichi yelled angrily.   
"Well...nothing." Usagi said as she turned. She began to scarf down her food. "Where are Goku-san and Gohan-chan?"   
"Training. Goku-chan asked me to tell you that the tournament will be tomorrow." Chichi said as she began to eat her food.  
"Ano...when did we get home?" Usagi asked as she blushed slightly.  
"About 4 a.m. Goku-chan acted like an angry father. It was HILARIOUS!!!!!"  
The women took one look at one another before they collapsed laughing.  
"You mean to tell me that he acted like a father would?!" Usagi wheezed.  
"Hai." Chichi replied as she cracked up again. "You know, if you want to see Trunks before tomorrow, you might want to leave now."  
"Arigato. Sayonara. I'll see ya later." Usagi said as she flew off. She landed at Capsule Corp. 10 minutes later. "Ohayo, Bulma-san."  
"Ohayo, Usagi-chan. Trunks is in his room." Bulma said as she hid a smile.  
"Arigato." Usagi bounded up the stairs to Trunks' room. "Ohayo, Trunks-chan."  
Trunks was still asleep. Sighing, Usagi tickled the sayainjin. That woke him right up. "Ohayo, Usa-chan." He muttered before he pulled her to him. "How's it goin'?"   
"Just fine. How did you sleep?" Usagi asked as Trunks pulled her closer to him.  
"I would've slept better if you'd been here." Trunks sighed. Usagi hit him upside the head. Trunks winced. "Gomen ne, Usa."  
"Quite all right. Now then, where's my good morning kiss?" Usagi pouted.  
"Right here." Trunks muttered as he pulled her on top of him. A LONG silence followed. When it ended, the sound of gasps was heard.  
"You're one hell of a kisser." Usagi said dazedly before her lips were captured again. After their little make-out session, Trunks went to take a shower. When he returned, he suggested,  
"We should probably train today since the Cell Games are tomorrow."  
"All right. Where d'you want to train?" Usagi asked as he lightly kissed her.  
"How 'bout in the woods by the stream?" Trunks asked.  
"Sure, demo I should warn you that Goku-san said that he doesn't want me to train."  
"Usa, I at least want you to be able to sense energy levels so that if Cell no baka attacks you, you can sense his movements." Trunks whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Onegai learn this technique. If not for yourself, then learn it for me, ne?"  
"Oh all right." Usagi whispered as Trunks kissed her again.  
They flew off to the woods to train. In 2 hours, Usagi could pinpoint any ki signature except for android signatures (of course). They then began to spar. Usagi was glad that she'd been taught how to sense energy. It made it much easier to block and parry attacks.  
Trunks wasn't even using a tenth of his power, but he was having fun. As he flipped Usagi onto her back, he detected Goku's ki coming close at a fast rate.  
"Konnichi wa, Goku-san." Trunks yelled as he flew towards the approaching figure.   
"Konban wa, Trunks." Goku responded. "Usagi, are you okay?"  
"Hai. I'm just a teensy bit sore from getting the crap beaten out of me." Usagi replied as Goku helped her up.  
"We need to get going because we have to get up early tomorrow. D'you want to have dinner with us, Trunks-san?"  
"Ano...hai. What are we having?" Trunks asked as his arm casually went around Usagi's slim waist.  
"Whatever we can get our hands on." Goku said grimly before he smiled widely. "I have a feeling that the food will be all gone if we don't hurry. Let's go."   
With that, they flew off.   
  
THE NEXT MORNING..............  
"Usa-chan, it's time to get up." A voice whispered beside her ear. It was only 6:30, so Usagi was still VERY tired. The only response Trunks got out of Usagi, was a pillow in the face.  
"I'm up already." Usagi muttered as he tickled her. She gave him a death glare before she went to take a shower. (AN: Nothing happened ne?! Trunks spent the night on the floor in Usagi's room because he was too tired to go home!!! Ja!)  
At 8:30, everyone was ready to go. "Sayonara, Chichi-san." Usagi said as the older woman tightly hugged her. "We'll all come back in one piece."  
"Yeah, mom. Don't worry." Gohan said as he pecked her on the cheek. "Take care of mom for me Goten-chan."  
"Chichi, we'll be fine." Goku whispered into her hair.  
"Just make sure you kick Cell's ass into the ground for me, ne?" Chichi whispered with tears in her eyes.  
"Of course we will, Chichi-san." Trunks said as he took to the sky. "We need to get going, minna."  
"We'll be back." Gohan said as he too rose into the air.  
  
AT THE ARENA.........  
Mr. Satan and his little pals went. Goku has just stepped into the arena. 'Good luck, Goku-san.' Usagi said into the silence of her mind. As the fight began, Usagi had a little difficulty keeping up with their movements.  
At that moment, Goku yelled,  
"Minna-chan, GET AWAY FROM THE RING!!!!!"  
Just as Usagi and the others flew backwards, the ring was blown up by a small ki blast from Cell. Usagi landed on a cliff beside Trunks and Gohan. They both smiled encouragingly at her. She gave a weak smile of her own.  
"Minna, does anyone need a senzu?" Krillin asked as he looked at Usagi in particular. She had a gash up her right arm from the shockwave of the blast.   
"Iie. We need to save them for later." Usagi stated in a quiet tone. The others nodded in agreement. "Besides, I can heal myself."   
As Usagi said this, the cut disappeared. Krillin stared at her in shock. He was about to say something, but Vegeta cut him off.  
"I don't know what Kakarot was thinking, allowing a weak onna like you to come here. You should be cooking and cleaning! That's where the weak onnas belong."  
"Say that to my face." Usagi taunted as she made eye contact with him.   
"I said that you're a weak onna who doesn't deserve to consort with the sayainjin no ouji." Vegeta smirked.  
Trunks had to grab the back of Usagi's GI to stop her from trying to kill Vegeta. She gave him a death glare that sent chills up his spine. Vegeta snorted and turned. He then said something that got Usagi's temper so high that Vegeta regretted saying it for the rest of his life.   
"I don't give a damn if you're the tsuki-hime because you're just a spoiled brat that doesn't give a damn about the real world."  
"Is that what you think of me?" Vegeta winced. It would've been better if Usagi had shouted. "Well I have news for you. I've died 6 times in the past 2 years. I was forced to endure physical and mental pain the entire time. I was forced to watch as my former boyfriend was killed and my mother sacrificed everything for the future. I was forced to watch as my friends died at the hands of an emotionless person. I was forced to watch as someone I loved was killed protecting me. I was forced to endure the pain of someone not remembering the past while I remembered all of it. I was forced to watch as my former friends were killed, then forced to endure the pain of being attacked by those I love, so don't give me any fucking bullshit about not giving a damn about the real world."  
With that, Usagi turned to watch Goku fight Cell. Vegeta was speechless. Usagi had just insulted him badly. He too turned back to the fight at hand.   
"Usa, are you okay?" Trunks whispered in her ear.  
"I'll be fine Trunks-chan." Usagi said angrily.  
At that moment, Goku surrendered. He got Gohan to fight Cell. That was when Cell created the Chibi Cells. Trunks and Goku stood in front of Usagi as they began to fight the monsters. Goku was hit in the stomach as Trunks kneed the other Cell. However, the Chibi Cell that he hadn't been able to hit, went straight for Usagi.   
She took to the air, and began dodging all the attacks. After a few more minutes of silent battle, Usagi saw with horror that a Chibi Cell was about to break Yamcha's arm. Acting quickly, Usagi threw the Chibi Cell at the one attacking Yamcha. They crashed into each other, and spared Yamcha the agonizing pain of having a broken bone. He yelled,  
"Arigato Usagi-chan!" before he was occupied with the Chibi Cell again. The Chibi Cell that she'd been fighting was out cold. However, she noticed a Chibi Cell beating the crap out of Goku. She teleported down, and attracted the Chibi Cell's attention. She began to fight with it while Goku stared at her in wonder.  
Usagi cried out in pain as she was thrown to the bottom of the cliff. Groaning, she stood up. "Screw this." She muttered as the Chibi Cell increased its speed.  
Just before it reached Usagi, a column of light surrounded her. The Chibi Cell bounced off of it. As the light intensified, all of the Z senshi's wounds were healed. The light slowly subsided.  
"Usagi!!!" Trunks yelled as he flew down and caught her before she could hit the ground. Cell looked at her with interest.  
"A prize goes to whoever can bring me that girl." Cell said nonchalantly.  
The guys groaned in worry before they formed a circle around Usagi.  
"Don't worry, Usagi." Yamcha said in a low voice. "We'll protect you."  
"Arigato, minna. I owe ya one." As the guys began fighting, they were all injured seriously. One of the Chibi Cell's was about to grab Usagi, when, a beam of some sort came out of Usagi's forehead. It threw the Chibi Cell into the cliff.   
The guys stared at Usagi in awe. She was glowing a silverish-gold, and the Chibi Cell's couldn't get near her. The aura expanded, and a column of light came crashing to Earth. It enfulged Usagi, and the purity of the beam annihilated the Chibi Cells. When the light faded, the tsuki-hime was standing in Usagi's place.  
"Now, you're gonna get your ass kicked, Cell." Usagi turned Serenity stated in a toneless voice. "Moon Eternal Make-UP!!!"  
"What the fuck-!?" Cell yelled as Usagi's power went through the roof. Now, instead of wearing her sailor fuku, she was wearing a silver tube top, and a silver with gold stripes on the sides pair of biker shorts. She was wearing high heeled combat boots that were silver with black laces. Her hair was french braided.  
"Oh, Usa's so damn fine, that my FUCKING NOSE IS BLEEDING!!!" Trunks yelled as he pulled his muscle shirt off to stop his bloody nose. Usagi chanced a look at Trunks.  
'Kami-sama! He is SO hot!! I should focus more on kicking Cell's ass for hurting him than how hot Trunks is.' Usagi looked at Trunks once more before she turned to Cell.  
"You wanted me, Baka-Cell, you got me."   
"I'm going to enjoy tearing your head off for killing my children." Cell said angrily. "In my perfect form, you are still no match for me, you weakling!"  
"Perfect?! The only perfect thing I see is the fact that you'll be going to hell courtesy of me...oh, and my boyfriend is perfect." Usagi muttered under her breath.  
Vegeta heard this, and snorted loudly. "She thinks that you're perfect, boy! I don't believe a word that comes out of that WEAK ONNAS mouth!"  
"Well, I think that she's perfect." Trunks murmured.  
"Minna, let's worry about social status later, ne? Usagi-chan needs our help!! If we can distract baka Cell, she should be able to build up a large attack. We need to move now!" Piccolo yelled at everyone. 'And we need to hold Cell off until the outer senshi can get here.' "Oh, and Trunks, STOP STARING AT HER ASS!!!"  
"B-but, I-I'm n-not!" Trunks stuttered as a blush crept up his cheeks.  
"You got it bad, man." Tien muttered before he turned to Piccolo. "Piccolo-san, how are WE gonna distract Cell no baka?"  
"Well, we should fire small ki attacks at him, demo stay a certain distance away from him. Trunks-san, you need to cover Usagi since she can't sense ki attacks-"  
Trunks cut Piccolo off. "She can read ki signatures and follow energy based attacks. She could keep up with the attacks I fired yesterday. I think that you underestimate her because she's a girl. If you do that, you could get hurt badly in the future."  
Trunks, nonetheless flew over to Usagi, and whispered something into her ear. She took one look at him before she slowly nodded. Trunks flew back to the group.   
"What did you say, Trunks-san?" Piccolo asked curiously.  
"I told her to just dodge an attack if it comes at her, so that she doesn't waste energy." Trunks said before he shot a ki attack at Cell.  
For the next 5 minutes, the Z Senshi watched as Trunks avoided Cell, but still fired ki attacks. Goku was the next one to go help. He pummeled Cell with his rapid fire technique, and managed to dodge all of Cell's counter attacks. When Cell fired a large attack at Trunks, he didn't have time to defend against it. Instead of the searing attack he thought he'd feel, he felt nothing. Hesitantly, he opened his eyes.   
A gold attack flashed past him on his right side. A blue attacked passed his left side. Right before they hit Cell's attack, they merged to form a large ki shield. It gave him enough time to get out of the way of the attack. As he looked around to see who'd shielded him, Cell was hit by a purple blast followed closely by a black attack.   
Usagi was staring behind Trunks in a state of shock. Slowly, Trunks turned around. There was a young woman that had aqua blue hair and a man that had sandy blonde hair. He was relaxing out of a fighting stance, while the woman jumped off the cliff. She landed gracefully on the ground.  
Another 2 people came out of the shadows. One had shoulder length black hair, and was wearing all black. The other woman had green hair tied in a bun.   
"Setsuna-san, what are you doing here? It's way too dangerous for Hota-chan!" Usagi yelled at the woman with green hair.  
"We have our reasons, Usagi-hime, demo, our top priority is to defeat Cell now."   
"Well, so that is where your power came from." Cell said as he stood up. "If you're a princess, then what are you doing in the middle of a battle?"  
"Shut up, bakayaro." Haruka said in a murderous voice. "Unless, of course, you want to have a lesson in how to beg for mercy."  
"Oohh, I'm shaking." Cell cackled an insane laugh. "That attack was weak, and so are you."  
"That wasn't an attack." Hotaru said quietly.  
"How would you know, kid?" Cell smirked.  
"First of all, I know because that's a basic shield, and secondly, I'm not a kid! I've lived for over a thousand years."  
"All right. This is what I call an attack." Cell muttered before he moved at a fast pace to hit Hotaru. Usagi had sensed his movement, and was there 1 millisecond before Cell. She blocked his kick, and kneed him in the gut. Cell staggered backwards.  
"Never try to hit my friends." Usagi said before she crouched into a fighting stance. Cell copied her, and beckoned her forward.  
Usagi slowly began to move. Suddenly, she picked up the pace. Before Cell knew what had hit him, he was flying back into a cliff. Wiping blood off his chin, he stood back up. He began to punch and kick at Usagi. She dodged each attempt until she was against a cliff. She teleported out of the way, and flew back quickly.   
Cell began to Rapid Fire at Usagi. She dodged each attack with ease. She formed an attack, and hit Cell with it. As she landed, Cell began to power up a HUGE attack. It contained most of his energy. Usagi prepared a powerful attack of her own. She also poured power into her attack.  
"Minna-chan, henshin yo!" Usagi yelled as she firmly planted her feet in the hard ground.  
The 4 outers nodded.   
"Uranus Crystal Power Make-UP!"  
"Neptune Crystal Power Make-UP!"  
"Pluto Crystal Power Make-UP!"  
"Saturn Crystal Power Make-UP!"  
Columns of light crashed to the Earth; each wrapped around it's respective master. When the light faded, Krillin had to choke back a laugh. It turned out that Haruka was a girl. Vegeta was staring at her in total shock. Trunks was only focusing on Usagi's energy. She was having a hard time holding up against Cell.  
Trunks startled everyone when he lifted into the air and flew towards Usagi. He landed behind her, and placed his arms over hers. He powered up to his highest level, and began to give Usagi his power. She smiled a tight smile before she poured the beginning of her reserves into the attack. The 4 senshi realized this, and leapt towards the battle zone.  
"Uranus Crystal Power!!!"  
"Neptune Crystal Power!!!"  
"Saturn Crystal Power!!!"   
"Pluto Crystal Power!!!"  
The attacks passed by Usagi, and joined the energy that was already dominating Cell's attack. Cell screamed as he was destroyed. When the smoke from the attack cleared, the 4 outers were wheezing.   
They hadn't had a chance to put a barrier up to close out all the dust. They looked around for Usagi and Trunks. Apparently, Cell's attack had passed right over them before it went up into outer space.  
"Usagi-chan!!!" Goku yelled as he struggled to sense her ki. "Trunks-san!!!"   
Piccolo suddenly felt a spark of energy. He looked around to find out where it was coming from. Suddenly, the sky was filled with near transparent butterflies. As the butterflies disappeared, two figures appeared. It was Usagi and Trunks. As they fully came back, Trunks had to grab Usagi around the waist so she wouldn't fall down.  
"Usagi!!" Hotaru screamed as she ran up to the older girl. "Why did you do that to get outta there!? That was really dangerous! You both could've died!!!"  
"What did she do anyway?" Goku asked as Krillin tossed him the bag of senzu beans.  
"She teleported to heaven." Setsuna replied quietly. "The last time she tried this, she was nearly tapped out too. Hotaru-chan, don't worry. She's been through worse, and you know it."  
"H-how in th-the...what!?" Krillin asked in a high-pitched voice.  
"We were in heaven for a few minutes." Trunks said quietly as he ate the offered senzu bean. "Usagi's mom was there. She told us that it wasn't our time to die yet and sent us back."  
"Her name was Queen Serenity! If you don't know her name you should've asked! She died to save this universe." Michiru said indignantly.   
"Michiru," Usagi said as she too ate a senzu bean. "Don't be so mean. I didn't tell him her name because it wasn't necessary. Now, let's go party since we beat Baka-Cell!"  
"Great idea, Usagi-chan!" Yamcha said before he lifted into the air. Goku-san, Vegeta-kun, can you guys get Chichi-san and Bulma-chan? We'll meet up a C.C. in a few hours."  
"How do we get to Capsule Corp?" Hotaru asked quietly.  
"We have to fly. I forgot. Yamcha-san, you carry Hota-chan, and if anything happens to her, I swear I'll kill you. Tien-kun, can you please carry Setsuna-san for me?" Tien nodded. "Android 16-san, will you help Michiru-san? Great. Trunks-chan, I'll help Haruka."  
"I didn't know you could fly, Koneko-chan." Haruka said as Michiru was picked up by Android 16.   
"It's more fun than driving. Trust me." Usagi said as she grabbed Haruka's hand. She rose into the air, and began to fly at a quick pace.  
"So, did you start going out with the guy with purple hair?" Haruka asked as Usagi picked up the pace a bit.  
"Haruka!! His name is Trunks-chan. Trunks-san to you, and his hair is LAVENDER, not purple!!!" Usagi said hotly.  
"Gomen, gomen." Haruka muttered before she turned to look at Trunks. "I must say that you found quite a hottie. How'd you meet him anyways?"  
"Well, after I'd just learned to fly, I got lost on the way back to Goku-san's home. Trunks-chan was flying by, and found that I was going to the same place he was. He was nice enough to show me how to get there."  
"Ah. Hey, stop tickling Hotaru!" Haruka yelled suddenly at Yamcha. "I should've never let you carry her!"  
Yamcha turned a bright red, and muttered something under his breath. Usagi sighed, and added another burst of speed to her flight. Trunks flew up to her.  
"Usa-chan, is Haruka-san always like this?" He asked as he backed up a little bit. Haruka was glaring at him with the fire of Hades in her eyes.   
"Haru-chan, I like this one." Usagi joked playfully. "Besides, you remind me too much of dad with that look of yours!"  
Haruka blushed. "Gomen nasai, Trunks-san, demo my hime's happiness and safety are REALLY important to me. She can defend herself now, but I still have the right to be suspicious of others."  
"Haruka!" Setsuna yelled. "Trunks-san is the prince of the Saiyans! I think that you shouldn't worry about Usagi-chan's safety because Trunks-san has more power than we could ever hope to have."  
"Even more than me?" Hotaru asked slightly miffed.  
"Hota-chan, I can read ki signatures, and when we were fighting, Trunks-chan's ki was about 2,000 times higher than yours. His ki is about 10 times larger than mine right now, and Goku-san's ki is even higher!"  
"How would you know, Koneko-chan?" Haruka asked.  
"I've gotten my ass kicked fighting them both, and it's really hard to not know their true strength when you spar with them."  
"How powerful is Gohan-san?" Hotaru asked quietly. Gohan listened with interest.   
"His potential ki is about 2,000,000 above Goku-san's ki at his fullest power."  
"Nani?!" Trunks yelled. "How can he have more power than Goku-san?"  
"I said potential ki!" Usagi yelled back. "I think that's why Goku-san wanted Gohan-chan to fight Cell. He knew that he was no match for Cell from the beginning. He just wanted Gohan-chan's power to be unleashed."  
"That's right, Usagi-chan." Goku said as he fazed back in. Chichi was with him, and Goten was getting a piggy back ride from him. "How did you know?"  
"Well, when I learned to read ki signatures, I realized that whenever Gohan-chan got mad, his power went up. If Cell managed to hurt us with the Chibi Cells, Gohan's anger would fuel the power that would allow him to beat Cell." Usagi replied quietly.  
"Instead, you ended up fighting him." Tien muttered. "Well, I must say that you have a huge power, and that if need be, you could do that all over again right now."  
"Are you joking!? If I used that much power right now, I'd probably destroy the Earth by complete accident." Usagi yelled at him.  
"Gomen. So, how are we gonna celebrate defeating Cell?" Tien asked curiously.   
"I dunno. It's up to you guys." Usagi said before she looked at Goku. "How d'you want to celebrate defeating Cell?"  
"I think that we should have a party." Goku replied. "Then, we could go clubbing after Gohan, Goten, and Hotaru-san are asleep. D'you know of any good clubs?"  
"Actually, we do." Trunks spoke up. "The club is called Shattered. We've been there before, and it's a blast."  
"Okay. We'll have a party at C.C., and then go clubbing at around 10, ne?"  
"That works for us." Everyone chorused.   
AT CAPSULE CORP.....................  
The party was well under way when Trunks pulled Usagi off to the side. "I thought I was gonna lose you today, Usa. I never want to have that feeling again." Trunks whispered as he buried his face in her hair.  
"Trunks, fighting is part of our everyday life! How can you say that you don't want me to fight when you fight just like me? Besides, I fight weaker demons than you-"  
Usagi was cut off as Trunks gently kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her again. Krillin caught sight of them, and muttered something to Yamcha. Yamcha slowly came up to them.  
"Just rounding first base, are we?" He whispered. Unfortunately, Gohan heard them.   
"What's first base?" He asked curiously. Everyone was now staring at Yamcha.   
"It's-" He was cut off by Chichi yelling,  
"It's NOTHING!!! AND IF YOU EVER TELL HIM WHAT IT IS, I'LL KILL YOU!!!"  
"Geez! I get the message!!" Yamcha yelled back.  
"MINNA, YAMETE!!!" Usagi yelled over their bickering. Everyone stopped and stared at her in shock. "It's almost 10 o'clock, don't you think that we should go change if we want to go clubbing?"  
"Setsuna-mama, can I come?" Hotaru asked quietly.  
"Iie. Gomen, demo you have to be at least 18 in order to get into a club." Setsuna replied as she picked Hotaru up. "Besides, firefly, I bet that you're tired. I'll take you back to the time gate where you can get some sleep."  
Setsuna disappeared, and reappeared several seconds later. Usagi teleported to Goku's house to change. The rest of the guys flew off, all promising to be back by 10:30. Goku picked up Goten, touched Chichi's shoulder, and had Gohan grab the belt of his GI. He teleported back to the family room.  
"Daddy, why do we have to stay home?" Goten asked as he pouted slightly.  
"Because it's time for the adults to celebrate, Goten-chan." Goku replied as he gently herded Gohan and Goten up to their room. He tucked them in, then went to change.  
"It's been a while since we went clubbing." Chichi told Usagi as she came downstairs. She gaped at Usagi's attire.  
Usagi was wearing knee-high high-heeled black combat boots. She was wearing an EXTREMELY short miniskirt, and a tube top. The miniskirt and tube top were both light silver. Usagi had crimped a piece of her hair so that it hung on the side of her face. The rest of her hair was in a high ponytail.  
Chichi was wearing loose pants, and a tank top. Goku came down wearing a white muscle shirt and loose black pants. He looked from Usagi to Chichi. "Was there something I missed?"  
"Iie." Usagi said before she prepared to teleport. She waved once before she arrived in the living room of C.C. Yamcha stared at her in shock. Goku and Chichi arrived seconds later. "Nani?"  
Usagi glared at Yamcha before she turned to Haruka. "Since everyone is staring at me like I'm a maniac, d'you happen to have a pair of pants I can borrow?"  
"First of all, you look great, secondly, that's what most people are wearing." Yamcha said as he looked at Haruka. "I just didn't expect someone as pure as you to wear an outfit like that."  
"Well, I'm going to wear it then." Usagi said as she sat down.   
"You're gonna wear what?" Bulma asked as she came down the stairs. Vegeta and Trunks weren't too far behind her. "That looks so totally sweet!!"  
"Arigato. You don't look too shabby yourself." Usagi said as she looked at Bulma. She was wearing high heels and a short body hugging dress.  
Trunks got his first good look at Usagi as he reached the bottom of the stairs. "Damn, Usa, why do you have to wear stuff like that?"  
"What d'you mean?" Usagi asked as she checked him out. He was wearing tight pants and a muscle shirt. Vegeta was dressed similarly.  
"Never mind." Trunks muttered as he started walking towards the front door. "Is everyone here?"  
"Hai." Goku said as he looked around. "Now, are you gonna show us where the club we're going to is or what?"  
"Follow us." Usagi said as she walked out the door. The guys were all talking happily as they walked towards the club. When they got there, the line was nearly 1/2 a block long. "Hang on."  
"Yo, Tom! What's up?" Usagi yelled to the pusher at the door.  
"Hiya, Usagi! D'you and your friends want to get in now?"  
"Could ya squeeze us in?" Usagi asked in response.  
"I think so." Tom opened the doors and let them pass. The club was extremely loud, and it was 10 minutes before they found a table.  
Everyone spread out on the dance floor for about an hour. When the music was cut, they all went back to the table. The d.j. was about to make an announcement.  
"People, tonight, we have the pleasure of presenting to you a famous techno/lounge group from Tokyo, Japan. They were in town, and happened to enter this club. We managed to convince them to give a once in a lifetime performance. I give you Pizza Cato 5!"  
Usagi and Trunks stared at each other in shock. "How'd they get such a famous group to play here!?"  
"Who is this group anyway?" Krillin yelled.  
"You don't know who Pizza Cato 5 is?! They're like the best group since...I dunno!! You've never heard Go Go Dancer?!" Usagi yelled at Krillin.  
"No, I haven't!" Krillin yelled back.  
"Geez! They're probably gonna play that song first. Trunks-chan, let's get closer to the stage!" Trunks nodded, and they both disappeared into the crowd. Pizza Cato 5 came out and launched straight into Go Go Dancer.   
"This is great!" Bulma yelled as she dragged Vegeta into the crowd. Even Chichi and Goku were dancing to the beat. They played one more song when, the d.j. cut them off.  
"I have just seen that 2 break dancing champs are here tonight! What would it like take to get them to dance to Go-Go Dancer or whatever song they want?"  
The d.j. was pointing at Trunks and Usagi. "First of all," Usagi yelled. "If I tried to break dance right now, I'd have a mighty sore back tomorrow because I don't have a long shirt on, and secondly, we're trying to jam to Pizza Cato 5 here!!!"  
"I have an idea." One of the members of Pizza Cato 5 spoke up. "If you do break dance, we'll spend all of tomorrow with you, ne?"   
"OKAY!!!" Trunks yelled over Usagi. "Let me go grab a shirt for you Usa."  
He was gone for only a few seconds. Usagi sighed and pulled the shirt over her head. She tucked the ends into her miniskirt. They faced each other until a perfect beginning point in the music was played. They started with body spins, and moved to more dangerous stunts.  
As the song came to an end, Krillin came up to them. "You gotta teach me how to do that!!"  
"You don't have any hair!" Trunks yelled back.  
"Well, where d'you want us to meet you tomorrow?" One of them asked.  
"Ano....meet us at Capsule Corp. at 10:30 tomorrow, ne?" Usagi asked quietly.  
"Fine with us. What are we gonna do?"  
"Well," Usagi began. "A couple of their kids didn't get to go clubbing, demo I know that they'd love to meet you. Maybe you can meet them tomorrow?"  
"Sure. Look, we have got to run. Think of other stuff you want us to do as long as it isn't illegal." With that said, Pizza Cato 5 walked out the front door.  
"I think we should be going home now." Bulma said as she yawned slightly.  
"I agree." Chichi said as she led Goku out the front door.  
"Usagi-sama, matte." Setsuna said as Usagi prepared to teleport back to Goku's house. "We got you an apartment within a few blocks of Capsule Corp. Consider it as your 18th birthday present. Your clothes are already there. I had Hotaru-chan move them while we were out dancing. D'you want to see the place now?"  
"Sure! Can Trunks-chan come?" Usagi asked as Haruka sent a warning glare at Trunks.  
"It's your apartment." Setsuna said as Haruka and Michiru led Usagi and Trunks to the apartment.  
"Wow." Was all Trunks could say as he walked through the door. The walls were colored silver and black. As they went on a tour through the apartment, Usagi couldn't stop stuttering her thanks to Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru. Hotaru had been asleep on the couch when they'd come in.  
"Arigato, minna-chan!" Usagi said as they sat in the kitchen.  
"Usagi-hime, we have to leave this world now. Good luck." Setsuna said as she opened the time gate. The four of them waved sadly before they disappeared.  
"Do you want something to drink, Trunks-chan?" Usagi asked as she made some green tea.  
"I'll take some green tea." Trunks said as Usagi looked at him.  
"'Kay. I'm gonna go change into something more comfortable. I'll be back in a sec." Usagi came out 5 minutes later wearing a tank top and short shorts. She was obviously almost ready to sleep.  
"Should I leave?" Trunks whispered as he wrapped his arms around her.  
"Please don't." Usagi whispered before Trunks gently kissed her. "What was that for?"  
"Aishiteru, Usa-chan." Trunks whispered as his hands began to slide down her arms. They came to rest around her waist. Trunks gently kissed her one more time before he turned to get the green tea.  
"Aishiteru, Trunks-chan." Usagi whispered as she tightly hugged him. "I always will."  
Trunks yawned widely after they'd drank their tea. Usagi giggled and told him to go sleep in her bedroom. 1/2 an hour later, Usagi went into her bedroom. Trunks was sleeping softly. She looked at him for a few minutes. His chest gently rose and fell. Usagi brushed her teeth, and went back into the bedroom.  
She gently laid down on Trunks' chest. She was asleep within minutes.   
THE NEXT MORNING............  
Usagi sighed as one of her eyes opened. She was against something hard that was moving. It was Trunks, and he was still asleep. Sometime during the night, his hands had slipped under the back of her shirt, and were wrapped tightly around her waist.  
"Trunks-chan!" Usagi whined as she tried to get up yet again.  
"Hai?" Trunks asked her as she struggled to get up.  
"Let me go, you meanie!!!" Usagi said before she ended up kissing Trunks.   
"Do you still want me to let you go?" He whispered in her ear.  
"We have to meet Pizza Cato 5, y'know." Usagi pointed out.  
"I get the message." Trunks muttered before he reluctantly released Usagi. She went to take a shower. At that moment, there was a knock on the door. "Hai?"   
Trunks opened the door, and revealed Pizza Cato 5, Bulma, Gohan, Goten, Hotaru, Chichi, and 2 very tired looking saiyanjins.  
"Come on in." Trunks said as he led them to the living room.  
"Nice place." Goku said as he began to look around with interest.  
"Arigato. I'm going to go tell Usa that you guys are here."  
Trunks disappeared down the hallway. Suddenly, there was a high pitched scream that sounded like Usagi. Trunks came back as red as a tomato.  
"Why'd Usagi scream?" Chichi yelled at Trunks. At that moment, Usagi came out.  
"Omae o korusu!!!" Usagi screamed at Trunks. Trunks yelped as he dodged Usagi.  
"Calm down!!! Pizza Cato 5 is here, Usa!!!" Trunks yelled as Usagi turned.  
"Ohayo, minna. I'll be with you in just a moment. I need to kill this etchi first." Usagi said as she decked Trunks.  
Trunks grabbed Usagi the next time she tried to punch him, and wrapped his arms around her arms and waist. "I said calm down."  
"Why'd you call Trunks a pervert?" Goten asked as he came up to Usagi.  
"Long story Goten-chan." Usagi said as she sweatdropped. "You can let me go. I'm not going to try and kill you anymore."  
Trunks let Usagi go, and walked over to his mother. "Ohayo, mom."  
"What was that all about, Usagi-sama?" Hotaru asked as she glared at Trunks.  
"Well...I...uh-I-uh...." Usagi muttered as she turned as red as a tomato. "Trunks?"  
"Well," Trunks was also very red at this time. "Iforgotthatusawasjustgettingoutoftheshower, andisawhergettingdressed!!!"  
"Can you please slow down?" Bulma asked as she covered Goten's ears.  
"I forgot that Usa was just getting out of the shower, and I walked in on her while she was getting dressed." Trunks breathed.  
"Nani!?" Bulma yelled as she strained to get at Trunks. "Kono etchi!!!"  
Goku and Pizza Cato 5 were laughing out loud. "Dude, are we gonna party or what?"  
"Hai." Usagi said as she breezed out the door. They had a great time, and spent a LOT of money.  
9 MONTHS 2 WEEKS LATER...................  
Usagi and Trunks have been married for 9 months, 1 week, and 2 days. They're currently at Bulma's place.  
"Your baby is coming along quite well." Bulma said as she straightened up. Usagi was 8.5 months pregnant, and Bulma was due any day now. So was Chichi. "Oh dear!"  
Bulma yelped as she fell over. "Bulma-san, daijoubu ka?"  
All that Bulma could do was scream at Usagi to get ahold of a doctor, and to get Vegeta. Usagi helped Bulma stand up, and screamed for Trunks to get "...your ass in here this minute!!!"  
Trunks came running in and saw Bulma. He picked her up, and blasted off towards the hospital. Usagi yelled for Vegeta to get to the hospital because his child was about to be born.  
21 HOURS LATER......  
It appeared that Chichi had gone into labor at the same time as Bulma. That was probably a good thing considering the fact that the group could not understand what they were screaming. They were sure that Goku and Vegeta knew exactly what was being said.  
Suddenly, the shrill cry of a newborn filled the air. (AN: I know that Chichi and Goku are only supposed to have 2 kids, but I threw that away when I adjusted ages, and didn't have Cell self detonate! Ja!!!)  
2 more cries joined the first one. The crying died off as the newborns fell asleep. Goku and Vegeta came out 5 minutes later.   
"Does anyone have a senzu bean?" Goku and Vegeta asked at the same time. Both were nursing several broken fingers.   
"Who had the twins?" Gohan asked as he handed Goku a senzu bean.  
"Bulma-chan did." Vegeta said with a faint note of pride in his voice. "She had a boy and a girl."  
"What about Mom?" Gohan asked Goku.  
"She had a boy." Goku said before he teleported to home.  
Usagi and Trunks went to look at the nursery when Usagi felt a slight pain go up her back. She disregarded it until she felt a sharper pain travel up her spine. Usagi stopped walking suddenly, and groaned.  
"Usa-chan, daijoubu ka?" Trunks asked as he looked at her with concern in his eyes.  
"I don't know." Usagi whispered as another pain shot up her back. Without warning, her legs gave way, and if not for Trunks catching her, she would've fallen on her face.  
"Usa!?" Trunks sounded frantic.  
"Just get a doctor!" Usagi whimpered slightly as another pain shot up her side. Before Trunks could move, a nurse was by his side.  
"How many months pregnant is your wife sir?" The woman asked as Trunks picked up Usagi.  
"8 and a half. Why?" Trunks asked as the woman led them towards a doctor's office.  
"What is it?" The woman asked irritably as she opened the door to her office. That was when she saw Usagi and Trunks. "Oh! What's wrong?"  
"I...think that...I just went into labor." Usagi said through gritted teeth. She almost cried out as the pain intensified. She whimpered as her eyes watered.  
"Well, let's get you to a delivery room." The doctor snapped as she led them to an open delivery room. "My name's Doctor Anderson, demo, you can call me Alex. Weren't you with that party waiting for Briefs-san and Son-san?"  
"Hai. Bulma-san is a good friend of ours as is Chichi-san." Trunks said as he put Usagi onto the bed. Usagi groaned as the position she'd been in shifted.  
Vegeta, Gohan, and the rest of the guys were about to go home when a piercing scream filled the air followed by,  
"THIS IS ALL YOUR DAMN FAULT TRUNKS!!!"  
Yamcha and Tien looked at each other before they sighed and trudged back to the chairs they'd occupied for the last 21 hours. Gohan sat down next to them. It was another 40 minutes before Usagi screamed again.  
27 HOURS LATER.........  
Trunks came out, moaning. He had a terrible headache and a broken hand. The guys all looked at Trunks as he came out.   
"A boy." Trunks muttered before he ate a senzu bean. As he ate it, he seemed to come to his senses about what had just happened. "Kami-sama!! I'm a father!!"  
Yamcha patted him on the back. "So, Usagi-chan sounded like she was in more pain then Bulma-chan or Chichi-san. Why?"  
"They forgot to give her painkillers." Trunks muttered as he went towards the nursery. "D'you want to see him? We're trying to think of a name for him; correction, I'm thinking of names while Usa sleeps."  
All the guys looked to see which one was the new addition to the group. Suddenly, Gohan said,   
"There he is!!!"  
The baby was sleeping soundly, but had a tail wrapped around his arm. He had light blonde hair, and when his eyes opened for a moment, it looked like the child had greenish-blue eyes.  
"He's SO cute!" Gohan said as the guys moved away. "Trunks-kun, are you coming?"  
"Iie. I need to think about names for a while. Where's Goku-san?"  
"He's with Chichi-san right now." Krillin replied as Trunks walked towards Chichi's room.  
"Konnichi wa, Trunks-chan!" Chichi said cheerily. "I hear that Usagi-chan's baby was born a few minutes ago. Is it a boy or girl?"  
"It's a boy. D'you know of any good names?" Trunks asked as he pulled up a chair.  
"Well, we have two names." Goku said as Chichi looked at him. "One of them is Goren. The other one is Golen. Why?"  
"Well, I have to think of a name for our son, and I have no clue of what he should be named." Trunks sighed.  
"What does he look like?" Chichi asked wistfully. Her third child had black hair but blue eyes.  
"Well, he, of course, has a tail. His hair's light blonde. Not quite the gold that Usa's is, demo, it's like the color was dimmed a bit. His eyes are a greenish-blue, and I have to tell Usa my ideas for names when she wakes up!!"  
"Well, I think that the name should be one that people don't hear very often because he sounds special. Good luck." Chichi said as Trunks left the hospital. He didn't go far.  
When Trunks went into Usagi's room he had a boquet of flowers behind his back. She was eating hospital food and grimacing.   
"Hey." Trunks said gently. She turned and smiled at him.  
"Onegai tell me that you brought edible food!" Usagi begged.  
"Gomen." Trunks said as he gently kissed her. "I couldn't think of a name to suit him! I'm very sorry."  
"It's okay." Usagi said as she smelled the roses that he'd given her. "I think that I've come up with a name."  
"You have?!" Trunks asked her.  
"I like Hiromi." Usagi whispered as sleep claimed her once more.  
"It's perfect." Trunks whispered as he gently kissed her forehead. "I have a name."  
"What name, Trunks-kun?" Krillin asked as he came up behind the saiyanjin. "You mean Trunks, don't you?"  
"Cute." Trunks said sarcastically. "I meant for my son. Usa wants to name him Hiromi. What d'you think?"  
"I like it." Krillin said honestly.  
"Arigato." Trunks said as he walked down the hall. Usagi, Bulma, and Chichi were allowed to leave the hospital 48 hours later.  
AT CAPSULE CORPORATION........  
"What did you decide to name the twins?" Chichi asked as she looked at them.  
"Bra and Gotenks." Bulma muttered.  
Usagi cracked up when she heard the girl's name. "Nani?!"  
Usagi stopped laughing as she realized how mad Vegeta was.   
"You don't know what that sound like in English, do you?"  
"What does it mean?" Bulma asked Usagi quietly.  
"It means lingerie." Usagi said as she started laughing all over again.  
"NANI!?" Bulma yelled as she hit Vegeta. "I should've never let you name them!!!"  
"What did you name you baby, Chichi-san?" Usagi asked quietly.  
"Golen." Chichi replied happily. Golen was sitting in her lap. "What's your baby's name?"  
"Hiromi." Usagi replied happily.  
"Usa, can I talk to you for a minute?" Trunks asked her quietly.  
"Is something wrong, Trunks-chan?" Usagi asked as she shifted Hiromi.  
"Usa, I came from the future. Where I come from, everyone is dead except for my mom. I need to go back and fight the androids. I should've done this right after we beat Cell, but I was worried about you. I want you and Hiromi to come with me. Will you?"  
"Trunks-chan, of course we'll go!" Usagi said as he hugged her fiercely.  
"Arigato. Usa, I want to stay in the future. I need to help rebuild my world. If we stayed, would you be okay with it?"  
"Hai." Usagi said as she saw a haunted look in Trunks' eye. "When do we leave?"  
"How 'bout tomorrow?" Trunks asked as he went back outside and picked Hiromi up.  
"Fine with me. I need to go tell Bulma-san that we're leaving." Usagi walked over to Bulma and told her that they'd be leaving the next morning, possibly forever. Bulma's eyes filled with tears as she hugged Usagi.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING.......  
"We'll miss you guys." Usagi said as she climbed into the time machine. She'd promised herself that she wouldn't cry in front of them. Usagi placed Hiromi into her lap, and sat back. Trunks entered the machine shortly after. He closed the door with a bang, and fired up the machine.  
They arrived there 20 minutes later. Usagi looked at all the destruction in shock. Trunks helped her out of the time machine, and led her to Capsule Corp.  
"Mom?" He asked softly.  
"Trunks!? Is that you?" Bulma asked as she came into the room. She threw herself at him, crying and hugging him tightly. "I thought that you'd died when you didn't come back! Where have you been?"  
"Mom, I want you to meet a couple people." Trunks said quietly. "Mom, this is my wife, Usagi, and my son Hiromi. I would've come back sooner, but I wanted to wait so that you could meet your grandson."  
Usagi looked at Bulma nervously. She wasn't sure how the Bulma of this time would take meeting her son's wife like this. To her surprise, Bulma gently handed Hiromi to Trunks, and hugged Usagi just as fiercely as she hugged Trunks.   
"Bulma-san?" Usagi asked quietly.   
  



	2. Important Notice

Nancy Manilla Normal Nancy Manilla 1 3 2001-11-04T06:13:00Z 2001-11-04T06:16:00Z 1 1 1 9.3821 

            Ohayo, minna! Gomen ne for putting the wrong ending up to this fic!! My harddrive crashed a few days ago, and I'd forgotten to save this story! ^_^'

            Anyways, I'll work on getting out another chapter soon (with the right ending), and maybe even a sequel to the story. Gotta run. Ja!

                        Tsuki-itai yo


End file.
